Kaldorei
by Yuulla
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. YAOI . SJ . EUNHAE - Quando você se depara com um inimigo mortal e ele nada faz a você. Onde um mundo grita por guerra a todo momento, existiria espaço para o amor?... Quando aquele que te encantou não é apenas seu rival de facção, mas sim de raça. AMBIENTE - WARCARFT


**Classificação: +18  
Personagens: **Donghae, Eunhyuk** (Super Junior)  
Gêneros: **Ação, Aventura, Drama, Fantasia, Lemon, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi**  
Avisos: **Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Violência

**Capítulos: **?** | Terminada: **Não.

**Disclaimer: **Membros do Super Junior não pertencem a mim, mas sim a SM Entertainment. Os termos, raças, classes e locais do World Of Warcraft também não me pertencem , mas sim à Blizzard Inc. Fanfiction focada 100% nos membros do Super Junior, especificamente EunHae.

Esta fic não infringe direitos autorais.** Não gera lucro.**

**IMPORTANTE: **Storyline focada em romance e aventura, mas contêm Lemon sim!

Ou seja, haverá descrição de relacionamento entre dois homens na pegação explícita. Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA, pls!

Fanfic dedicada a Kim ^.~/ que joga WoW comigo ❤  
**  
Mandem reviews, pls.**

* * *

**Ana'doreini talah ✙ Prólogo**

Já havia passado uma hora completa desde o momento em que cruzei meu caminho com um de meus inimigos, contudo ainda perguntava-me do por que um de nós não estava morto naquele exato momento. Intrigante. Sim! Já que os antigos, treinadores e superiores afirmavam que, ao encontrarmos alguém da facção rival, ocorria um duelo até a morte. Não haveria misericórdia ou diálogos! O que de fato não houve, mas mesmo assim... Apenas nos olhamos e nada mais. O semblante sério mantinha-se em minha pessoa enquanto pude perceber suas vestes reforçadas, bem mais berrantes do que meu azul céu.

A túnica vinho, aos detalhes escarlate, contrastava com as molduras arabescas que desenhavam seu corpo em negro. Ele já trajava uma ombreira, onde repousava os fios negros de seu cabelo que já precisava de um aparo, contudo não o deixando feminino. Era um homem. Eu não encontrava seu cetro, nem arma alguma, logo deveria ser um mago.

Tudo combinava ao tom avermelhado de sua pele, fazendo assim com que meu coração disparasse diante de um inimigo tão citado. Ah! Reconheci sua raça como um cão reconhece o cheiro de uma raposa, morto de desejo pela carne fresca que recusou o combate, afastando-se em ré como se temesse meus movimentos. Besteira. Ele, sem dúvidas, estava em treinamento há mais tempo que eu. Viria a matar-me. Do que tinha medo?

Eu possuía um leve conhecimento ás vestimentas de algodão e pude reconhecer o quão avançado ele estava, mas só o que tive de si fora um breve sorriso e aquele afastar! Um misterioso esticar de lábios que pareceu iluminar sua face, á pouca luz de Ashenvale. Então o ponto de interrogação formara-se a minha cabeça: O que havia acontecido? Talvez ele tivesse percebido minha inexperiência e acabou apenas me marcado para que duelássemos quando eu chegasse ao seu nível, mas isso não me parecia uma atitude consideravelmente normal. Definitivamente. Eu não conseguia enquadrá-lo à nomenclatura dos covardes, logo não conseguia entender quando me alojei momentaneamente a Maestra's Post.

Cheguei e já nem me recordava de quem exatamente mandou-me àquele posto, tendo que assim reler o pergaminho com a missão nela escrita, antes de adentrar a construção élfica. Enrolei-o ao término, novamente buscando por um elfa que guardava o local. Ótimo. Mandar um recado e retornar. Dificilmente eu ganharia algo alem de poucas moedas de prata. O que era inaceitável. Que tipo de missão arriscada se dava a alguém tão fraco, se não fosse lhe dar uma boa armadura ou amuleto em recompensa, por não ter morrido? Sim! Pois eu poderia estar morto agora, se os ensinamentos dos superiores estivessem cegamente corretos.

Sofri misericórdia e sentia-me um dos seres mais frágeis de Azeroth.

Minha localização não ajudava em nada, sendo Maestra's Post localizada ao oeste de Ashenvale, sendo esta a primeira área que minha raça enfrenta sendo neutra – nem da Aliança, nem da Horda. Onde ambas as facções caminham pelas estradas. Maestra traz a população ínfima de humanos às florestas, meros habitantes ao sul das ruínas de Ordil'Aran, que de nada ajudaria se eu precisasse de socorro rápido, e realmente muito longe ao noroeste de Astranaar - a força da Aliança no perímetro. Resumindo: Eu estava completamente perdido diante de minha inexperiência para uma área tão acima de meus dons. Apenas a misericórdia iria me manter vivo naquele inferno, como havia acontecido. Isso me irrita.

Lembro-me do temor que senti graças á idéia dos duelos nas aulas que tínhamos durante anos, ao olhar atento dos treinadores, e imaginava um momento deste quando citado. Um confronto. Talvez eu estivesse melhor comigo mesmo se aquele insolente tivesse me atacado...! Ok. Eu poderia, e deveria, estar morto se isso tivesse de fato ocorrido, mas a questão era que sentia-me um membro de minha facção. Isso me ultrajava.

Sangue, dor... Não se engane, morrer pela Aliança não soava como um sacrifício a mim. Acredito que não seria um sacrifício dentre os Night Elf, meu povo e minha raça. Os elfos noturnos. Sou um soldado ao seu dispor, pronto a morrer pela causa e pelos meus. Fui criado assim, crescendo para ser um guerreiro á bradar a bandeira azul da Aliança sobre o corpo dos chefes de guerrilha da Horda. Eu sou um conquistador. Sim! Eu sou um orgulhoso membro da Aliança. Um sacerdote em aprendizagem, empenhado ao bem de meus aliados e toda a ajuda que estes precisarem. Ainda jovem, mas mesmo assim um orgulhoso membro da Aliança! Um sacerdote de luz. Preciso e controlado. Ah! Isso que nós somos, os indispensáveis membros da vida, dentro de um grupo. Os guardiões. Os anjos da vida. Eu sou um Priest Healer. A cura.

Muitas vezes considerado um fraco pelos demais, que optavam por classes de amadura pesada e armamento preciso, mas o que seriam deles sem nossa mão divina repleta de vida? Ingratos. Deveria deixá-los morrer, mas meu dom para com a luz, e meu nobre coração, impedia-me de pensar tais coisas horrendas. Era minha missão dar-lhes vida. O único problema era que, ao arriscar um pouco de nossas cabeças divinas, dificilmente um sacerdote sairia vivo de um combate mais desafiador. Um duelo que eu ansiava, com todo o meu capricho, ao deixar a construção élfica já guardando minhas quatro moedas de prata ganhas.

Grande recompensa. Porém eu ainda possuía minha vida.

Eu precisava me contentar, além de esquecer o rosto daquele elfo, que dificilmente iria deixar-me respirar em minhas lembranças. Hoje mesmo, eu ainda esperava chegar a Astranaar, ignorando a segurança de voltar pelo caminho mais curto até Darkshore, mas algo me fazia ansiar por caminhar ás estradas de Ashenvale por mais algumas horas. Não tinha a ver com aquele elfo, ou era o que minha mente custava a aceitar, já que ele deveria estar longe ou refugiado em alguns dos postos que cercavam Astranaar - já tão ameaçada pela força da Horda no perímetro. Aquele lugar estava para entrar em guerra a qualquer momento, com possivelmente meu lado perdendo para a força vermelha da Horda. E o que eu estava fazendo? Eu precisava sair daquele lugar e, antes de anoitecer, estar em terras seguras. Não ali. Mas... O maldito era tão bonito que, por alguns minutos, eu desejei ser um Blood Elf.

Pela aparência. Apenas pela aparência. O sol fazia bem á cútis. Interessante.

Ah! Se um dos meus superiores, ou um Night Elf qualquer, me ouvissem eu seria acusado de traição, como eles e logo depois seria julgado e condenado. Em pensar que, um dia nos primórdios da raça, éramos um só e imortais, regidos pela proteção de aspectos dracônicos que livrávamos de todos os males, aos galhos de nossa imensa árvore da vida; Nordrassil! Não precisávamos de uma facção. NÓS seriamos a facção. Uma raça incrivelmente forte, pela natureza e todo o sentido da vida na mais pura intenção para o bem... Até o poder arcano corrompê-los e, por fim, os elfos tornarem-se duas raças.

Eu estou para com os Night Elfs, não presente quando toda esta mudança arrebatou meus ancestrais. Filho das estrelas, assim como eles, sinto-me bem sendo um membro da raça que lembra com mais ênfase os meus antepassados, pela natureza e luz. Em busca da imortalidade perdida. Ao fim somos todos Kaldorei*, divididos apenas pela fome de poder. A lua me guia, minha Senhora de Branco; Elune*. Não preciso das trevas e demônios para sentir-me poderoso e útil. Eles sim e hoje somos inimigos mortais graças a isso. Sou um sacerdote de Elune, ao lado da alta sacerdotisa Tyrande – minha líder de raça e adoração. Pronto para curar o mundo cansado da guerra em Azeroth com sua luz. Ah! Eu deveria tirar aquele maldito corrompido de minha cabeça agora, já que uma forte influencia das sombras atua em minha classe; ao qual venho ignorando e assim pretendo continuar.

Preciso chegar a Astranaar. Astranaar? Eu deveria ir para Darkshore*...

Maldição. Eu apenas precisava saber o porquê ele não me atacou!

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Uma short que eu estava planejando há tempos, mas que não me vinha inspiração para escrever ._. adoro escrever esporaticamente, para tirar a tensão das longs, então ai atualizo sempre Kaldorei agora, quando precisar espairecer XD e Eu amo WoW, espero que esteja decente isso, pq eu me mataria se não conseguisse mostrar um pouquinho da maravilha que é este jogo, a história dele, seus ambientes, suas classes e raças... É tudo tão bem elaborado que chega a fascinar. Sem brincadeira ;A; Amo demais este jogo. Comentem mesmo se voce não joga/não conhece WoW. Se leu me diz oq achou, ok? ^.~/ ficaria feliz

Eu não espero um feedback grande para esta fic, pq... Bem, ela é ainda mais louca que as demais que eu escrevo, mas quem ler e estiver acompanhando... Diga um oi ;A; Estou fazendo esta fic para a Kim, mas novos leitores são sempre bem vindos espero que gostem bastante de Kaldorei. Mais informações do Hyuk em breve, mas vamos falar do Hae o/ Ele é um Priest. Priest no WoW, como puderam ver, são como sacerdotes, uma especie de 'padres' com poderes divinos, como aumentar sua saúde (curandeiros) e até mesmo te ressucitar. Isso no jogo é bem indispensável. Quem joga MMORPG já deve saber disso. Sem healer o grupo morre.

Explicações e sinalizações:

► Ana'doreini talah: Darnassian, o idioma inventado pela Blizzard no jogo para os Night Elf. Quer dizer 'Pela sobrevivência natural'.

Estará no banner de todos os capítulos, pois a fic é focada nos sentimentos do Hae e ele é Night Elf.

► Kaldorei: Nome da fic e é citada no cap.

Novamente Darnassian, o idioma inventado pela Blizz no jogo para os Night Efs. Quer dizer 'Crianças/Filhos das estrelas'.  
Todo elfo é tratado como Kaldonei, pois esta expressão é dos ancestrais deles.

► Elune: É o nome da 'deusa' dos Night Elfs, também cultuada pelos Tauren (outra raça do WoW, da Horda).

Ela é a personificação da lua, onde Elune significa 'LUA', e tals.  
É dela que vem 'a vida' citada pelo Hae.

► Priest Healer: Acho que expliquei bem no cap, mas vamos recapitular:

É como se ele pudesse dar a vida ás pessoas por meio de Elune, e ele sendo sacredote dela...

É isso que um healer faz. Ele manter todo mundo vivo, se a pessoa morre ele tem o poder de ressucitar.

O Hae cita que ele tem influencia de trevas na classe dele, e há mesmo, mas disso eu falo depois ^.~/

► Darkshore: É uma área antes de Ashenvale. Para um lvl mais baixo.

Vou citar ela mais pra frente, então não vou nem aprofundar com fotos e tals.

É onde o Hae precisa estar. Ele foi apenas para Ashenvale para uma missão mais ousada,

mas quando ele ganhar mais experiencia em Darkshore, vai poder voltar para Ashenvale sem tanto medo.

► Maestra's Post: Onde o Hae tinha que chegar em Ashenvale para completar a missão.

Um habitação de humanos com sentinelas Night Elf.

Aqui uma foto do lugar: (i49 . tinypic 2lk477s . jpg)

► Ashenvale: (img . wtbachievements sub / 57 / map / 794663ecf8f08c52e9db3053e3ba 5e93 . jpg)

ps: Ainda não vou mostrar Astranaar pq ele não foi até la.

Bom, até o próximo capítulo ^.~/  
ps: sem betagem =X relevem os erros.


End file.
